


The Boy on Seoul Station

by chanonfire



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanonfire/pseuds/chanonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seoul Station: A station located in South Korea</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy on Seoul Station

They say that opposites attract and in your point of view, that really is the case. You see, you were never the type to pay attention to your surroundings. When you lived in a busy place like Seoul you don’t find the need to pay attention to the people around you. Different faces, different voices, different everything. 

You always thought: “why would I pay attention to them? It’s not like I’m going to see them again.”

So it comes to your surprise that you developed a strong longing to see him again. Him as in the boy you noticed that rides the same train as you to school everyday at 8:30AM. You noticed him because he was just like you. Zoned out and in his own little world. The only thing that accompanied him was the music that was blaring from his headphones. Maybe it’s the way his shoulders looked from behind, perhaps it was how beautiful his long hair looked tied up, or maybe just maybe it was the way how handsome his side profile looked to you. 

Lets just say that all you did that day was think about the boy you encountered

~~~~

You never thought that you would meet him again. But there he was again, the same picture you had of him since you first saw him: looking out the window with his music playing loudly enough for you to slightly hear it. 

From that day on you saw him everyday. You figured out that his name was Yoon Junghan because you somehow managed to see the name tag sticking on his school uniform. 

But no matter how much you stare, no matter how much you tried to somehow interact with him, it would all be for naught. Everyday you would do your hair in different hairstyles, spend a little more time on your makeup and sometimes pull your skirt up a little (just a little you swear) but Yoon Junghan never noticed you.

~~~~

That day the train was little more packed than usual. Well it was packed enough to have you squished next to Junghan. You weren’t complaining though, he smelled really good. Though you really hated the smell of green apples but you made an exception for him. You let out a long deep that day because Junghan still didn’t notice you even though you were practically were squashed up against him. 

It’s time to give up. Now you know why people find your type annoying.

You were over him, that’s what you tell yourself every day. You learned your lesson to just go on living your life like you used to. From time to time you still need to constantly remind yourself that Junghan is not your opposite; he’s just like you. And unfortunately for you, only opposites attract and that makes you really mad. 

_I think I hate him, I think._

**_You steal one more glance at him and your heart stops because Yoon Junghan is staring at you and he smiles when you make eye contact._ **


End file.
